Two D's
by Zilkenian
Summary: The Boogeyman has brought something really strange into the building of the band: a cyborg copy of 2D. 2D sees the chance of getting to know about it, but it seems there's something more in Boogeyman's head, specially when he allows 2D to go and see the cyborg... Rated K because there will be some words soon. NO YAOI.


It has been some time since Plastic Beach, and now they were living in a building for themselves. Everything has gone quite and peaceful once more...ok no, everything was just a mess, but a familiar mess.  
As for the band, they were living pretty well now. Some guys have joined them, including the Boogeyman, who just spent the day reading the newspaper or watching some TV.

But, he did something a few weeks ago. Something unexpected that added a new member into the "family". He had found and brougth a cyborg copy of 2D, who he stated it was created by Wurzel during the Phase 2, Demon Days. It was created as a revenge against Murdoc, but failed trying to accomplish it's mission, and ended up in trash, completely Off.  
The only excuse Boogeyman said was "we may need him for something", and he locked it in the basement, where only he would go from time to time. It wasn't like any other from the building wanted to take a look at the scary 2D copy for any reasons.

But, one of them finally found the courage to try and take a closer look, since looking at your own face would be interesting, specially when it was a younger version of yourself.  
So, one day Boogeyman was sitting on the living room, watching some TV, 2D asked him if he could go down and take a look at the cyborg. To his surprise, the Boogeyman nodded and handed him the only key that could open the door, and 2D went down, a bit unsure of the situation, but excited.

He unlocked the door, and step into the dark room. Once he turn on the light, he found his cyborg clone sitting on a chair, chained to it so it could not move, and with a lot of wires from a lot of computers connected to him. His eyes were closed, and for 2D, he was just asleep.

He decided to take a step closer to that thing, with caution. The cyborg reminded him of the infamous Cyborg Noodle, that made him miserable for so long. But 2D tried to think in a positive way: maybe he could teach good things to this one, and end up being a good cyborg that could help the whole band get a better future. Or maybe kill them, who knows.

He went to the computer with a huge ON button, and pressed it. The computer came to life, and with it, some others that were shut down. Everything started to loada lot of strange things that 2D couldn't understand, but he waited for it anyways. And, finally, after 10 minutes of waiting, the cyborg opened his eyes.

The first ting it did was look at 2D, with his blank expression, and then waited. 2D didn't know what to do now, since he didn't plan anything after he had turn on the cyborg. He noticed it's eyes followed him whenever he went, so he decided to just sit down on the floor, legs crossed, and in front of him. After an awkward moment of silence, he decided to say something.

"So...where are you from?"

The cyborg noticed the question, and made a search in his database for that information. When nothing came up, he answered, with a robotic voice: "No data".

"That means you don't remember? Ow...sorry for asking. Do you remember something else?"

The cyborg just did the same, like you were asking a computer for a program to start. 2D waited with patience, since to him, the cyborg looked like it was getting a hard time trying to get the information. At last, the cyborg looked at him.

"There's 20% of the original information intact. 40% more is highly damaged, the rest is lost. The 20% is the basics to allow the system move properly the hardware, and process the information with minimal error. The 40% is data labeled as "Memories". Most of them are unreadable."

For 2D that was pure chinese, but he tried to understand a bit.

"So...you only know how to move and think, but nothing else...mmm, it must be hard for you"

The cyborg looked at him with an expression that could be compared to confusion. 2D looked at it with surprise. That actually looked like an emotion coming out! With that newfound luck, he tried to do something that could get another "human" response.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure you would like to have your memories, and remember the people you...well, cared about?"

That was a good try.

"I can't feel any human emotion. I don't have the need of keeping any kind of memory for nostalgia. I just keept them to learn and understand, in order to don't recreate the same mistake twice, or more."

"Well, there you go" said 2D "it must be hard for you to not be able to know what mistakes you made in the past, so you don't make them again"

The cyborg looked down, like he was thinking about something, and then back to 2D "You are right. The system would need those memories back"

2D smiled. He was at least having a conversation with it. No, with him. If he wanted to get something more from him, he would have to start seeing the cyborg as a living being, and not as a thing. He decided that maybe, telling some of his life, the cyborg could learn something. After all, Murdoc and Boogeyman said he had hs DNA inside, and was part of him.  
This was even more exciting, it was like having a little brother! 2D always wanted a little brother...well, no, but now he wanted it.

"2D"

2D stopped talking at the mention of his nickname. He was surprised the cyborg could refer him like that, but he wanted to hear what the cyborg wanted.

"Yes cyborg?"

"I can't remember my name. And cyborg is a not a properly name, since is shared between others like me."

"Oh, you want a new name! Ok...mmmm...can I give you one?" asked the singer, trying to don't make a mistake.

"Yes, please"

2D thought about a good name for his new friend. 2D couldn't be, it was his nickname and that would make things confusing. Cyborg 2D? Too long. Cyborg-D? Same problem. Maybe he could put two thing into one, like...

"2-Droid!"

The cyborg looked again like it was confused. "That's a wrong answer, I'm a cyborg, not an android"

"Yeah, but cyborg doesn't have a D in it, and in this way we can use both number and letter of my name, but longer, and...humm..."

2D was having a hard time explaining himself, but the cyborg made it short for him.

"I like 2-Droid. I'll save it as the current name of the system. Thank you 2D"

The singer couldn't have a bigger smile. He had helped someone! And he had done a huge thing: he gave a name to someone. That, was seriously huge.  
Then, another awkward silence.

2D didn't know what to do next. He knew 2-Droid didn't have any memories, he had a new name, and he was friendly, despite the fact that he was built for revenge. But it's not like he needed to know, right?

"Well, I guess I should...go now...I don't know what to do...hummm..."

"You can shut me down. I can't move from here, so it will let the system cool down until the next visit. If there's one, of course"

"Of course it will be!"

And, for the first time, 2D got what he wanted: a smile back. 2-Droid was smiling at him for the first time. He was pretty sure that the cyborg learnt it from him after smiling so many times, and when to do it. But he was happy to have helped again with something that huge.  
After saying good bye to 2-Droid, and shutting him down, he abandoned the basement with a long smile on his face.

The next time he went down, after a few days, the member of the house could hear two amazing voices singing together. Two 2D's singing at the same time different songs, matching perfectly.  
Murdoc started to see more money, Russell was happy to hear them from the roof, and Noodle smiled, pleased, every time she heard themd them.

What no one of them noticed is that the Boogeyman was smiling too, but not in a friendly way, for his plan was starting with the best step he could ask for...

THE END or TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
